


Reasons

by Lenkia



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mastermind, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mastermind Pekoyama Peko, Some characters are just mentioned, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenkia/pseuds/Lenkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Junko Enoshima's reason for despair was fucking boring! It annoyed me that she caused despair just for the pleasure of it. At least I have fucking reasons! "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

“ The mastermind… “ Hajime Hinata looked away angry, like he didn’t want to face the truth that was being told. “ The mastermind is Peko Pekoyama. “ Silence fill the room, until a certain someone raises his voice.

“ T-the fuck you talking about?! “, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu screamed, making his hand into a fist as the four people in the room looked at the yakuza heir. “ S-she can’t be- she can’t... “

“ Kuzuryuu-kun, I’m sorry, but every evidence points that she must be the one. “, the princess said with a trembling voice, like she didn’t want to believe the words either. Fuyuhiko wanted to fight against her, but all the facts that the five of them put out was the reason he couldn’t.

“ Then that’s it? We found out. “, Kazuichi Souda claimed, but not as happy as he usually is.

“ Then show yourself! “, Akane Owari screams angry, her hands up in the air.

“ You are the mastermind! Isn’t that right, “ Hajime turned towards the black and white bear with his finger pointed at it. “ Peko Pekoyama! “ The yakuza closes his eyes in fear of hearing her voice answer back, his both hands in fists as he pray that it isn’t her. That they rather die by figuring out the wrong person instead of it being her.

A voice, mixed with the high Monobear together with a feminine sound was heard.

“ Upupup~! They figured it out. How despair-including! “

 

 

_“ You are just a tool. “_

_“ You are nothing if you are destroyed. “_

_“ You are replaceable. “_

_“ You are not cable of feeling. “_

_“ You do what your young master wants you to do. “_

_“ After all, you are just a tool. “_

 

 

The bear suddenly disappears, and the room fills with smoke. The five students start to cough when it fills their lungs, but quickly recovers from it as they watch the scene with big wide eyes when the room start to clear up. Fuyuhiko feels the need to puke when he can already see the figure of a tall girl behind the clouds of smoke.

“ Did someone say ‘mastermind’ and ‘Peko Pekoyama’ in the same sentence?! “ Soon the five student gasp at the sight of the girl who had both of her hands on her hips as she looked down on them from her throne. The students all noted her usual uniform being replaced by a black short skirt. Her blouse was white with the red Monokuma eye sign on, and with it wide open, her red bra was too visible for everyone too see. With two hair clips, which both of them represented both side of the bear, she had her hair braided on each side. She puffed out her chest proudly as she gave away a wicked smile that highlighted her own natural red eyes behind her glasses. She lets out a big laugh before taking action. With a crown on her head and her usual sword bag behind her, her whole body seemed to shake in excitement.

“ This is fucking awesome! “, the mastermind screamed, her tongue out as she crossed her forearms with both of her hands in a odd position. Just like someone snapped their fingers, she changed personality that was reminded of Mikan Tsumiki’s behavior before her execution.“ I finally get to see my love. Just a look at you- Oh I’m drooling! “ She looked like she was high as she hugged herself, before turning towards the one and only terrified blond boy. “ My Fuyuhiko! “

 

 

_She doesn’t remember when it started._

_When she, the tool she was supposed to be, started to feel._

_Feel for her young master._

_S_ _he was a tool. A tool, who shouldn’t have any feelings. But she couldn't help it. The way his green eyes sparkle, the way his blond hair shine. The way he smirks when he is satisfied with himself, the way his nose wrinkle when he got disgusted._

_T_ _he way he gets angry at her when she calls herself his tool._

_Yet, she doesn’t listen to him. Her duty as his tool is much more important. Not her feelings. Not ever herself._

_They both got into Hope’s Peak academy. He as the Ultimate Yakuza, and she as the Ultimate Swordswomen._

_A tool shouldn’t have a title._

_T_ _hey both stand outside the building, looking at it in silence until Fuyuhiko opens his mouth._

_“_ _In here, you aren’t my tool. So cut the ‘young master’ crap too. Got it? “ The way he talked to her, the way he said it sounded so delicious, she almost licked her lips. But Peko answers back with her stone hard face and a nod that he can somehow sense._

_“_ _We… we can start over from here. “ With that, he walked into the school and Peko can finally let her face blush and a smile creep into her lips. If she was ordered not to be his tool, then maybe… Her heart was filled with hope when she entered the academy._

 

 

“ P-Peko? Peko, the fuck are you doing?! This isn’t you! “, Fuyuhiko screams, tears filling his eyes as he slam his fist. Peko ignore his wails as her eyes started to create a mixture of despair and relief.

“ Oh! My Fuyuhiko. I missed you so much! Your lips against mine. Your body against mine! The thought about it- Oh I’m drooling again! “, Peko screamed, not having a care in the world that there were other people around them who looked between the yakuza and the swordswoman confused. Fuyuhiko could feel his whole body turning red of what came out from the swords womans mouth.

“ The hell is wrong with her? “, Akane screams annoyed as Hajime Hinata tries to cover the faint blush on his face that was filled with uncomfort, just like the rest of the students.

“ Pekoyama, please what’s wrong with you!? “, Sonia Nevermind screams with tears in her eyes.

“ Isn’t it fucking obvious already?! “ Once again, the personality changed quickly to her second one, her forearms crossed once again as she looked down on the five students like she owed them. Fuyuhiko could almost feel how the tie around him got tighter, almost choking him. This wasn’t real. This couldn’t be real.

“ I’m basically the mastermind behind this, but it’s not that fucking important. What’s important is how fucking sexy my Fuyuhiko looks in that eyepatch! “

 

 

_Peko Pekoyama had a plan in her head, and if it turned out right, she would feel what she wanted to feel all these years._

_To feel human. And by doing so, she needed Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu._

_Her sensei wasn’t here, nor the Kuzuryuu family who had screamed into her ear all her life that she was nothing but a tool. But this was it. This was her escape._

_At least for three years._

_At Hope’s Peak, she pretends like she is a regular student who doesn’t have any relationship with the yakuza. A month later, she confess to him._

_“ Young master, I-I love you! “, she said with a blush on her face as the yakuza blushes with her. He asks her how long she have felt like this, and she gulps. “ Since I was put beside you. I thought that I take the opportunity to say it while I’m not your tool here. I know it was stupid young master, since I’ll be ordered to be a tool again after these years at Hope’s Peak will be over. I’m so sorry young master to have destroyed our relationship. “_

_Silence fill the yakuzas dorm room that they were in, and Peko regretted her ever doing this. Before she could open her mouth again, she felt it being pressed against his._

_Her eyes turn wide by his bold action, and soon, she responded to the kiss. It was a simple kiss, but Peko could feel how every little part of her bubbled in happiness and love. When they lean out, they both look into each other eyes as their lips are inches away. Fuyuhikos hand still rested on her cheek as he gulped before answering._

_“ My family won’t accept this. I can’t be involved with you like that. You are just a tool in their eyes. “_

_“ I_ am _a tool, young master. “ He suddenly leaned closer, his lips touching her ear that made her shiver._

_“ Not to me. In my eyes, you are human. You are Peko Pekoyama. “_

 

 

“ But as I guess, you want answers instead of opinions on eyepatches. Well, together with Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, I made the whole world fall into despair. But like Junko Enoshima, I wasn’t born with hunger for despair. “, Peko said with a voice, sounding like a teacher. That was the fourth personality swap.

“ Junko Enoshima? The mastermind behind the Mutual School Killing? “, Hajime Hinata asks with a raised eyebrow, making the swordswoman turn to the brunette boy with a straight face.

“ Junko Enoshima, known as the Ultimate Fashionista, also Ultimate Despair. She is actually the one who should be standing here instead of me. The one to cause the despair but in an AI version. “

“ What happened to that? “, Souda dared to ask, and just like that, Peko’s eyes turned wide together with her tongue out and arms crossed.

“ I fucking destroyed it! “ Silence fill the room as Fuyuhiko could feel his whole body shake in anger as tears ran down his baby cheeks. “ Desperate times calls for desperate measures, or how the fuck you say it! “

“ What’s that supposed to mean? Talk clear you- “, Akane screamed, but the teacher Peko interrupted.

“ Like I said, Enoshima was born to feed people with despair, but I wasn’t. I learned the hard way that people deserve it. Too feel the way I do. “ Teacher Peko looked at her class with a hard smile. “ My ‘I deserve better’ turner into ‘everyone deserve to suffer’. “

 

 

_The first year of Hope’s Peak was like a dream. Everyone treated her like a human and she had fun. She also confessed to Fuyuhiko, and their relationship that Peko had craved had started from there. They studied together, talked to each other normally, and they kissed now and then, making them both blush furiously. But Peko liked it. Humans blush. She liked the thought of it. She sometimes said young master instead of his name, but he always corrected her angry. She loved him so much for that._

_Their class somehow knew about their relationship, but Peko just smiled when Fuyuhiko screamed at them to mind their own fucking business when they mocked the two people._

_The second year of Hope’s Peak academy started, and a new class entered. There, Peko meet her best friend._

_Mukuro Ikusaba._

_They were both stiff and awkward, yet they enjoyed talking about how they used their talents, giving each other advice of what to do or not._

_And like their friendship started to get more serious, her relationship with Fuyuhiko did too._

_T_ _heir awkward hugs were replaced with kisses instead. Their simple kisses turned into desperate ones and hands and lips often traveled away from place to place. And he often whispered into her ear, always making her shiver in pleasure._

_“ You are not a tool. “_

_“ You are mine, Peko Pekoyama. “_

_“ You deserve better than this. “ Peko believed those words so much, she always did. And soon, she agreed with her lover._

_She deserves better._

_The second year started to go to it’s end. Just like Peko’s hope._

_It was one day when they were in Fuyuhikos room, and a simple kiss from him started to get more rougher. Soon, their breath got louder as Peko lays down on the bed in a hurry as Fuyuhiko straddles her with his body, and with his hand on her thigh and the other under her neck, they kiss each other hungry, sloppy. His mouth leaves her lips, and starts to kiss and bite her neck, making Peko moan in pleasure. As she put both of her hands on Fuyuhikos neck, he starts to whisper. His lips vibrating over her collarbone._

_“ You are not a tool. You are mine. You deserve better than this. “ Peko shivers._

_“ Then m-maybe, “ She lets out a moan when his lips get lower down. “ maybe we can tell your parents about this. Us. “ She can feel his body freeze on hers, and her heart stops when he suddenly sits up desperate, like he didn’t want to touch her._

_“ The fu- are you fucking stupid?! “, he says to her angry while wiping his mouth with the backside of his hand. Peko sits up in panic._

_“ Fuyuhiko I- “_

_“ You already know that that isn’t possible! Do you even know what they will do to you if they find out? “_

_“ Fuyuhiko please! “ Peko’s eyes start to water. “ Y-you keep telling me I deserve better, and I think I do too. I can’t go back to being your tool. I’m going to die! Do you know how that feels?! To not being human and not be able to touch you. Those two things will eventually kill me! Please Fuyuhiko, please! “ She can’t control her tears that runs down her face as she sobs quietly._

_She feel herself drowning in an ocean of desperation. Fuyuhiko looks away before opening his mouth._

_“ We will go back as it was before we got here. We will pretend that this relationship never happened, and you have to go back being a tool. It’s an order from your master, got it? “ Peko freeze, and the ocean takes her, filling her lungs with water and she falls._

_She falls deep into despair._

 

 

“ Then what made you feel that way? To feel that everyone deserve suffer the feeling of despair? “, Sonia Nevermind asks carefully as Fuyuhiko raised his head to see what the swordswomen would answer. But she doesn’t. Peko looked down on the ground, her hair covering her face as he whole body started to shake. In anger or sadness, no one in the room had no idea.

“ ‘Tool, tool, tool, tool, tool…’ “ The masterminds whispers were barely heard, but it somehow reached the five students.

“ Peko…? “, the reserve student asked, and with a snap, the swordswomen lifts her head.

“ ‘You are a tool! You are replaceable! You are nothing without your young master. You are not human. Just. A. Tool!‘ Tooltooltooltooltooltooltooltool! “ Peko’s eyes were wide open in anger, her nose wrinkled and tears ran down her cheeks as her screams echoed in the room. She drags her hair in madness. “ I was desperate! I couldn’t hear it a second longer. I had to do what I had to do! “

“ Peko… “, Fuyuhiko whispered. “ Peko… I’m sorry. “ But once again, the women snapped.

“ Junko Enoshima's reason for despair was fucking boring! “, she screamed with her tongue out, the tears on her cheeks still there. “ It annoyed me that she caused despair just for the pleasure of it. At least I had fucking reasons! “

 

 

_Peko ran with every little ounce of energy she had left to the other side of Hope’s Peak to the other class dorm building. She ignores the stares she gets when people sees her eyes wet and body trembling as she ran for her life._

_She finally gets in and with a hurry, she tries to find out her friends dorm._

_“ Mukuro Ikusaba, Mukuro Ikusaba. “, Peko whispers while she with stressed steps looks at every door until she finds the one. She knocks on the door in a hurry, afraid that the red eyed boy who would scream at her for being in the wrong building would find her._

_“ Damn Ikusaba! “ Peko feels a new wave of tears threatening to come out, but they stop when the door suddenly opened. The black haired girl looks at her friend with a worried face before letting her in._

_“ You gonna tell me what’s wrong? “, the soldier asks, closing the door after her friend get in._

_“ He’s going to pretend it never happened. I will become his tool again! “, Peko says through clenched teeth as she walks back and forth through the room. Ikusaba knew their situation, and she was happy about that. It was the first time she had a friend that told her a secret._

_“ Pekoyama-sama, please calm down- “_

_“ I can’t go back to that. I can’t! I will be trapped inside my body, do you know how that feels?! I have to call him young master again, like we never have kissed! Like this relationship was just for fun. He used me? He loves me? He said he loves me? I believe him, but why would he do this to me?! I can’t become a tool. I’m human. He said I’m his! He said that I deserve better! I deserve better! Tool, tool, tool, tool-“ As Peko kept rambling, the soldier looks at her friend. Looks in her eyes to see one thing that was hiding behind the layer of tears._

_Despair._

_Her best friend, Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman was feeling the best kind of despair._

_The despair of going backwards, the despair of love._

_She can spread that around to other to feel._

_“ Pekoyama-sama. “ The swordswoman stops to talk, and looks at her friend with tears pouring out her eyes as she tries to control her shaky body._

_“ It’s not Kuzuryuu-kun fault. “_

_“ It- It isn’t? “_

_“ No, he wants you to be happy. It’s the other that you should be angry at. Your sensei together with his parents and the rest of the clan. “ Peko’s eyes widen, and her heart twist in pain._

_“ You are right Ikusaba. It’s not Fuyuhikos fault. “_

_“ As long as they are alive, you will be a tool. Nothing but a weapon used by your young master. “ The swordswoman wanted to take up her sword and give her a good beating for rubbing salt into the wound, but she felt paralyzed, only listening to those wicked words that came out from the freckled girl mouth._

_“ I.. know… “_

_“ He’s right, Pekoyama-sama. You deserve better. Much better than you are being treated in that household. They should feel the despair that you feel, so they can understand what you have to go through. “ Peko started to feel weirded out by the way her friend talked, like she was in a play, so full of passion when she talked about despair, but yet, she couldn’t help but to agree. They didn’t know what true despair was. They would never know._

_“ But we can make them feel despair! We can make the whole world feel despair the same way you feel. Everyone deserves to suffer the way you do. You never have to be a tool again! “ Peko looked up at her friend who had eyes wide like balls, a smiled so wicked that her lips almost burst. “ Join us Peko Pekoyama! Join me and my sister, the Ultimate Despairs to make the whole world feel this kind of despair! “_

 

 

“ You were angry, right? You were angry that you were told you were a tool, and that made you want everyone to suffer the despair you felt? “, Hajime asks. Peko’s arms hugs her body and droll leaks from her mouth.

“ You make it sound like the reason is pointless. But you don’t get it. You don’t get true love. “ Peko’s eyes are wide with a wicked smile on her face as she daydreams away.

“ I didn’t only do it for everyone to feel despair. That was only one reason. But I did it, so me and my Fuyuhiko could live in the universe we always wanted. As lovers. Not as tool and young master. I miss you Fuyu-hi-ku-kun!~ “ She whispers, her cheeks filling with a blush as the yakuza starts to shake in anger.

“ We were never lovers! What the fuck are you talking about? “

“ But… it could have been during Hope’s Peak you know. “, Akane says serious.

“ After all, all our memories from that time is gone. “ Souda puts his hand on his head frustrated.

“ That’s right! “, screams Peko, with her eyes wide open and a wicked smile. “ During that time, we had a relation so beautiful. I wasn’t your tool, just your lover. But then we had to go back to what we were. But I just couldn’t become a tool again. I refused. “

“ And that’s why you keep saying that you were desperate…”, Sonia said with a low voice.

“ I was so fucking angry at Fuyuhiko for not wanting to change the way his parents and the rest of the Kuzuryuu clan saw me. “, Peko screams with a wide grin together with her weird position.

“ Then I realized it isn’t his fucking fault. It was everyone else. “ Fuyuhiko looks at Peko with small eyes and heavy breaths as he he tremble in anger. Peko looked back at the one she love with a crooked smile.

“ When you realized you had to become a tool again and that you couldn’t have a relationship with Fuyuhiko, you fell into despair? And wanted everyone else to suffer with you? “, Hajime asks, making Peko laugh in agreement.

“ From that, my desire of spreading despair started from there. Now that is what I call fucking reason! “

 

 

_“ Peko? Peko is that you? “_

_“ Open up Fuyuhiko. “ The yakuza opened his dorm carefully, making sure that it really was his girlfriend. He lets out a breath of relief and drag her inside when he sees her red eyes and her stiff smile._

_“ Oh, Peko I was so worried. Where the hell have you been? I haven’t seen you in two fucking weeks. “ The blond boy looked away as he took a deep breath, and pulled her in a hug. Peko could feel his unsteady breaths against the crook between her shoulder and head._

_“ It’s… I don’t know what’s happening. “, he whispers. “ The class… they disappeared. One by one. “ Peko can’t help but to smile. Fuyuhiko just couldn’t see it. “ First, they were all scared. The next day… “, he swallows down the dry air. “ there eyes turned red, and they keep talking about, despair and shit. “ Fuyuhiko leans out, his hand holding Pekos._

_“ Is that so? “, she whispers, sending shivers into the yakuza. But he ignores them._

_“ Yes. Yesterday, the only one left was Nekomaru and me. But he is gone now. “ The yakuza swallows worried before smiling relieved once again before taking Peko in a hug. “ I’m just so happy that you are alright. I’m sorry for what I said, but I had no choice. “ That’s right. The last time she saw him was when he screamed at her, demanding her to become a tool again. She had quietly ran out the room in desperation, running to her friend._

_“ It’s not your fault, Fuyuhiko. “, Peko finally said, smiling into his neck, her hands creeping up to his hair. “ It is everyone else. But that is fixed. “ The swordswoman could sense Fuyuhiko raising his eyebrow, his arm tensing up around her waist._

_“ Fixed? Peko, what are you talking about- Let go off me! “_

_“ I fixed it Fuyuhiko! We can finally be together! I’m going to make the whole world fall into despair so they can suffer the way I did! “ Fuyuhiko started to breath panicked as he tried to get out from Peko’s tight grip._

_“ Stop it Peko! What are you doing?! “, the yakuza says with a trembling voice. He panics more when he feel Peko’s smile turn bigger into the crook between his head and shoulder, her body shaking in excitement and when she digged her nails into his head, making him groan._

_“ I’ll never be your tool again! You will never be my young master! I will make this world despair, despair, despair the way we did together! Me, together with Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba is going to make this world ours! Later, when they both die, we are going to rule the world! We can make love on a pile of bodies that has denied that we can never be together. We can make the world suffer way we suffer, suffer, suffer. The despair of love will win! Despair is what’s going to save us! Despair! “_

_“ Let go of me you crazy- “ Fuyuhiko finally gets out from Pekos tight grip, making her stumble back into the door, blocking the only way out. With panic, he walks backward only to be pressed into the wall. “ What happened to you?! “, Fuyuhiko screams, tears running down his eyes. “ This isn’t fucking you! They took you too, just like the rest of the class! “_

_“ Ah, Junko Enoshima-sama did a great job to make them fall into despair. “ Peko walks closer towards him, and he can’t do nothing but to watch. “ But I was different from those idiots. “_

_“ Peko, please stop! “_

_“ Enoshima made them despair herself, but not me. I despaired on my own. This world made me despair, and they all deserve to suffer the way we did. “ Peko stood right in front of her loved one, who cried in silence while watching her._

_“ I’m not going to despair! “, he screamed while shaking his head, tears landing on the floor like rain. Peko suddenly took her hand around his neck, her thumb and index finger pushing up his chin, forcing him to look at her while his legs shaked with fear as she shakes in excitement. She push her whole body against his and leans closer towards his ear, her lips touching the soft skin._

_“ I killed my sensei. I killed the clan. I killed your parents. I killed your sister. “ She feels Fuyuhiko tense up against her body, as he starts to whisper helpless tiny words._

_“ No no no no- Peko why!? “, he screams trying once again to get out from her grip, but she had him already._

_“ Why? I tell you why. “ The swordswoman pushed up his chin, and smashed her lips against his. He tries to move his head, side to side, but Peko pushed her nail deeper into his throat. He open his mouth to scream at the pain when blood ran down the length of his collarbone, and the red eyed girl took the opportunity to push her tongue into his mouth. She can feel how he gives up when he suddenly stops to fight back, his body almost falling down if Peko hadn’t pinned him up with her own. She leans out, and look deep into the Fuyuhikos eyes, that had become heavy, his eyelids covering half his pupil._

_“ I did this all for us. “_

 

 

“ Now we know your damn reason, tell us why you made us kill each other! “, Akane screams, her body sending waves of anger around her.

“ Oh, that’s right. “ Teacher Peko looked at her class tense with her hands fixing her glasses. “ After Junko Enoshima got executed by the Ultimate Hope himself, the world started to calm down from the despair. Enoshima of course had a plan, making an AI version of herself to be put into the Neo World Program once the Remnants of Despair would be put in. “

“ How the hell did you end up here instead? “, Souda asked confused, like he hadn’t been following since the start.

“ Class, please answer the question that this stupid boy can’t think of. How did AI Junko take over the program. “ Souda screamed annoyed at the masterminds words as Hajime started to think deep, before he gets it.

“ That’s right, I… Izuru Kamukura, put the virus into the program. “, Hinata says with a whisper, ashamed of his other person's action.

“ I, of course, got fucking annoyed! “, screamed Peko, crossing her forearms once again while looking at the five students with a big wicked grin. “ I was just happy that that fucking bitch died. She had killed my best friend after all! Since I wanted to be placed here together with this class and start over with my Fuyuhiko, pretending to have forgotten my despairingly behavior. Then that fucking Monobear came and I realized that the AI virus had attacked the program. “

“ You said you destroyed it. “, Sonia Nevermind add, making Peko laugh.

“ I fucking did! Since I was from the inside and not the outside, I had easy access to it. But I realized that the Future Foundation would recognize if Monobear just fucking disappeared and everything would be back to normal. They would get that that someone was still remembering their time as Ultimate Despair. “ Teacher Peko was back. “ So I took over instead. And it was actually, funny. “

“ What? How!? “, screamed Hajime.

“ As you all know, when your friends died, they thought that this world was real, which made the result that they all are in deep coma in the real world. But I changed the Junko AI, to Peko AI. So when I died in my execution, I destroyed Junko and replaced it with myself. I’m officially dead in the real world. “ Peko closed her eyes before talking again. “ Junko wanted to keep spreading despair, even as dead. But I didn’t want that. All I ever wanted was to me and my Fuyuhiko to be together and not being a tool. Then, I had that and when Enoshima came into the program, I wasn’t pleased. All I ever wanted was the world to suffer, and it did. That was enough for me. “ Fuyuhiko could feel himself becoming dizzy. He thought about what would have happened if Junko AI wouldn’t have came into the program. If they would later wake up from it and Peko pretending that she had forgotten the despair when she was still mad and crazy on the inside. They would maybe have started a family, having children and he would have lived together with someone who still was Remnants of Despair.

“ How can you be the only one remembering those times during Hope’s Peak? “, Sonia asks.

“ Very good question. Since my despair was so much deeper than yours, I couldn’t let it go that easy. “

“ Hey, and another question? “ Five people turned to face Souda who had his hand behind his head, looking confused. “ Why do you keep changing personalities like that? It’s kinda creepy… “ Akane couldn’t help but to roll her eyes, but Fuyuhiko admit to himself that he was kind of curious about that. How had she changed from her stone hard personality to… this?

“ I understand your curiosity stupid boy. Well, you are all recognized me by being… completely unreachable. A careful person who never smiles. “ Snap, wrist crossed, tongue out and big wide eyes behind her glasses. “ Basically, I was acting like a fucking tool! By changing personalities, I feel more human than ever! “

“ I guess that makes sense… “, Souda says to himself.

“ Are we seriously going to listen to this crazy person any longer?! You said that we would go free if we guessed who the mastermind was! “, Akane states hopeful, tired of listening to the swordswoman like she was her old grandpa talking about the good ol’ times.

“ I agree with Owari-san! “, Sonia says demanding with her hand forward.

“ My, my! You didn’t really though it would be that easy, would you? “ The first personality was back, with her head up, chest pushed out and her hand on her hips together with her changed voice.

“ What?! You said- “, Hajime starts arguing back, but Peko interrupts.

“ I honored Junko Enoshima by following the rules which she thought was like, super duper important. But now that it’s out that I never liked the bitch, rules don’t matter, and what I said doesn’t either. “ Hinata could help but let out a groan in anger, feeling a sweat drop running down his head.

“ Then what do we have to do to get out? “, Fuyuhiko says with a steady voice, talking for the first time in a long time. The mastermind seemed triggered by his voice, suddenly having drool running down her chin.

“ Oh, my Fuyuhiko talks- I’m drooling! “ She hugs herself the way Nagito used to, but her face showing nothing but psychotic love.

“ Hey, answer us! “, Souda screams annoyed, not having a minute of patience.

“ Fuyuhiko looks so angry- that’s hot! “ She licks herself around her mouth before fixing her glasses while looking down at her class.

“ Okay class, you all know that Enoshima-chan would be really mean and do some despair-including choices, since it’s what she only wanted. But that’s not what I want. So I’m going to be nice. “ For the first time, there isn’t a personality hiding Peko Pekoyama. She is completely nude, not having anything to hide behind. Instead, she looks at the five students with a hard glare, her lips in a straight line and her arms crossed over her chest.

“ You either press ‘Despair’, which will destroy the Neo World program together with me in it, but that means the progress of overcoming despair will be gone together with the memories of this place, with the other students files. In other words, when you wake up, you will be back to Remnants of Despair and all the students in coma, will die. Together with Hajime Hinata. “ Fuyuhiko could feel all the students tense together with himself, their eyes turning wide in shock and fear as drops of sweat ran down their shaking bodies.

“ And what if we choose ‘Hope’? “, Hajime asks, his voice shaking by the fact that he will turn back to Izuru Kamukura. A faint smile, almost invisible shows up on Pekoyamas face.

“ If you press ‘Hope’, you are free to go. Your friends will still be in coma, but with right treatment, they can wake up. You will have all memories from this place left, and Hajime Hinata will still be there if you believe in it. But, “ silence fill the room, and everyone waits. Waits on a despair-included prize that they have to suffer for getting away so easy.

“ Fuyuhiko will stay together with me in the Neo World Program. “

 

 

_“ What are you thinking about? “ Peko was sitting up on the bed, sheets covering her body as she rest her head on her knees that she had pulled up. She looks at Fuyuhikos emotionless face that looked up at the ceiling with his hands under his head. Silence fill the room as Peko can hear a loud but yet faint sound outside the window, probably a bomb somewhere far away._

_“ About how I understand. “, Fuyuhiko finally whispers, making Peko turn her head towards her lover, secretly watching his bare stomach and was disappointed to see sheets covering his lower half. She shifts, laying beside him once again on her side, her elbow supporting her. She drags her hand through his fainted muscles with her fingertips as she smiles to the yakuza, but he doesn’t move an inch._

_“ Understand what? “ Silence again, before he closed his red bright eyes._

_“ Understand why you despaired. “_

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired of my own thought; " I totally understand why Peko would despair. "   
> Also, my first time posting here + posting a Dangan Ronpa fanfiction!   
> Please, leave a comment or a kudos, (or what they are called?) and thank you for reading! 
> 
> ~Lenkia


End file.
